


Gloves Not Included

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Hello Neighbor (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Costumes, Drabble, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Leonard and Scottie dress up for Halloween and Leonard is a bit uncomfortable about not wearing gloves.





	Gloves Not Included

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my Halloween Fanfic. ALSO, I'VE GOT A JOB NOW, GUYS! But, enjoy some Halloween Fluffyness!
> 
> -slight trigger warning for mentions of self-harm and abuse-

Scottie looked at his outfit in the mirror of Leonard's bedroom. He was dressed as a Pikachu. Scottie knocked on Leonard's bathroom door. "Leonard, you ready?" Scottie asked. "Um, I think so..." Leonard said, nervously. Scottie stepped away from the door and watched as his lover opened the door.

Leonard stepped out wearing a Pokemon Trainer costume. But, Leonard looked a bit uncomfortable, hiding his hands behind his back. "Leonard, are you feeling okay?" Scottie asked, a bit concerned. "Well, I'd feel better if this costume had gloves..." Leonard replied, nose twitching. "Why? You're always wearing gloves. Is there a reason why?" Scottie asked, a bit curious. Leonard took a deep breath, preparing himself as he slowly revealed his hands.

Scottie gasped, he was shocked at the sight of Leonard's hands. They were covered in scars, cuts, and various other signs of injuries. "Leonard...how did this happen?" Scottie asked, gently taking hold of one of the wounded hands.

"My parents weren't very kind people. Most of these are defensive...and, the rest are...self-inflicted." Leonard explained, staring at the floor. Scottie felt tears forming in his eyes and buried his face in Leonard's chest. Leonard held Scottie and allowed a few silent tears to fall. Scottie pulled his face out of Leonard's chest and took both wounded hands in his own.

Scottie kissed the palm of both hands then looked up at the blushing man, mustache twitching nervously. "Well, I think these are beautiful...but, you can wear your gloves if it makes you feel better." Scottie said with a comforting smile. Leonard smiled back and pulled out a familiar pair of gloves and quickly slid them on. "I'm not comfortable enough to show my scars to the world, yet..." Leonard said, taking hold of Scottie's hand. "Next year?" Scottie asked in anticipation. Leonard smiled and mumbled, "Maybe..."


End file.
